Desperately seeking daylight
by Asalija
Summary: Rewrite of season 5. What if Nora wasn't the only with a power and Eric had other friends in high places? Meet the powerful women trio and see how a dangerous favor becomes dangerous relationship, with possible love awakening in two dead hearts. AU, OCC, TB cross over with SVM. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except characters I created. Everything else is C.H. and T.B.**

**Desperately seeking daylight**

Prologue

"Fangtasia" was working in full swing. Vampires and fangbangers were having fun: dancing, drinking, making-out. Ginger, "Fangtasia's" waitress, who was untouchable for other vampires, had got back to work and now was walking around the whole bar area with a tray full of drinks. She already was too skinny and only Pam was drinking from her, when there was nobody else more appealing. New dancer was on her platform, which stood in front of Sheriff's throne. But tonight it was empty. From that seat you could see the whole bar. Dance floor was in front, strip poles and comfortable seats in the right, bar and the tables with chairs in the left. In the back was corridor to Sheriff's office, staff room and supplies store. The corridor to the restrooms was near the entrance.

Pam, Sheriff's progeny and co-owner of "Fangtasia", was in her maker's office, cleaning bloody tears from her face, at the same time cursing Sookie Stackhouse. Telepathic barmaid, who apparently also was part fairy and lived in countryside. Pam really did hate her.

Everybody was busy in the bar and nobody saw the vampire outside it. She was not tall and her skinny body tricked not one but hundreds of people and supernaturals. Only her sharp features revealed that she wasn't a young girl, who was powerless to defend herself.

Even though she was ancient, not many vampires knew her. She wasn't dressed for vampire bar. She wore dark blue color v-neck jumpsuit and black open toe platform pumps, though she still looked short with them. She had golden necklace, golden watch, yellow gold earrings and her sword. She and her sword were like one and that betrayed her identity. Thalia and her sword were always together.

Every time a fangbanger passed her and sent her a seductive look, she looked at them with a look that could make you wet your pants. She was antisocial.

Finally, after Thalia examined the bar layout and found all the exits, she decided to get in. She had an important message for her friend. It was death or life question.

Thalia walked to the front door and eyed the guard. He was a young vampire, strongly built, tall, gray eyes and expressionless face. But when he eyed Thalia, he moved and let her in without second glance. Inside was lighted dimly, there were a lot of posters from movies about vampires, the music was loud and the smell was disgusting. She really didn't understood how Eric could live like that.

Without glancing at anyone, Thalia made her way trough the crowd, to Sheriff's office. Nobody tried to stop her or step in her way. She was determined to meet Eric and give him a message. This was the least she could do.

Without a knock, Thalia opened the door to Eric's office and stepped in. She was surprised when she saw a female vampire, cleaning blood from her face, and not Eric. She didn't show that, though.

Pam was surprised too. Nobody walked in Eric's office like that. Nobody was brave enough. And now this vampire stood straight in the middle of the room, looking like she owned this place. Everything about the female vampire vibrated danger and power. And when Pam noticed the sword at vampire's side, she understood who was that woman. There were a lot of legends about brutal, cruel, powerful and dangerous vampire. She was an ancient one and nobody was brave enough to piss her off.

But all those stories didn't stop Pam from eyeing the female vampire from head to toe.

"What do you want?" Pam asked in her usual bored and bitchy tone.

Thalia looked at the vampire in front of her. A child, exactly. Too confidants one, if she dared to talk like that to Thalia.

"I am looking for Sheriff." Thalia said in her icy tone, which normally scared many vampires.

"Well he is not here at the moment. So get out of my bar and come back later." Pam said and put her hands on her hips.

"As much as I know, this bar is Eric's." Thalia said, trying to control her anger.

"This doesn't change anything. Now, get out!" Pam hissed.

Thalia eyed the vampire again and when she saw a smirk on her face, Thalia lost it. In few seconds Pam was pushed to the wall and Thalia held her by neck with one hand. With other hand Thalia reached for the sword.

"I could kill you in less than a second and I wouldn't care who you are to Eric. But I have important message to him. It is life or death question. His life or death. So go, and fucking find him!" Thalia growled and then let go the female vampire.

Pam was worried now. Whatever happened to her and Eric was in the past. She still cared about her maker's life and would sacrifice herself if that would save him. So when Pam heard this woman talking about Eric's life or death, she knew that she had to do anything in her power.

"I'll try to find him." Pam nodded. Bitchy tone was gone now. The vampire in front of her nodded and took a step back. Pam searched trough hers and her maker's bond, but he had closed it. Pam rushed out of the bar, leaving the female vampire in the office, and turning to run towards Bon Temps. She had to pay a visit to that telepath, because it was the only place where Pam thought Eric could be.

Thalia was left alone in Eric's office. She had a suspicion that she might be too late. She took out her phone and dialed the number she knew perfectly.

"_Hello, Thalia."_ Female voice said in the other end.

"_I need your help. Will you help me?" _Thalia asked.

"_Yes."_

* * *

**Author's note: I am back! As promised, a new story._  
_**

**This is going to be season 5 rewrite, so there will be some changes.  
**

**I hope you liked the start and i would like to hear your opinion.  
**

**"Desperately seeking daylight" wardrobe: www . polyvore cgi/ collection ?id = 1822369 **(delete spaces)**  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything is property of C.H. and T.B.**

**Desperately seeking daylight**

Chapter 1

Dahlia's POV

I reached AVL headquarters and walked towards the front entrance. There stood couple of guards, dressed in black with guns. I eyed the one who was closer to me and walked towards him. When his eyes met mine, he tensed and gripped his gun stronger.

"Stop!" he commanded and I stopped. The last thing I needed was for them to expose me. "Present yourself and the reason you are here." He barked.

I brushed my black hair from my face and fixed my back blouse. "My name is Dahlia Lynley-Chivers, I am Ancient Pythoness executor. I was invited to King's of Louisiana and Sheriff's of Area 5 court." I explained and looked at all the guards. "Which you would know, if anyone from you would work here longer than 3 months."

"Let her in." I heard a low voice. The owner of the voice stepped in front and I smiled slightly. He was a guard here for a long time and he knew me. "Miss Chivers is sent here constantly if here is held some important court."

The first guard nodded and stepped to the side to let me pass them. I smiled and patted his shoulder on my way. "Have a good night, boys!" I laughed trough my shoulder and walked to the huge doors that lead to the AVL building. The doors were metal and were huge and heavy. Without any effort, I pushed the door and walked in. I was welcomed with strongly lighted lobby, few couches and the receptionist table where sat a female human and smiled to everyone. It was one of the Guardian's ideas; how vampires could show that they could live with humans peacefully. They hired humans and paid them enormous amounts of money. Nobody was let to touch the humans or taste them, so this girl was particularly safe. Of course if we wouldn't mention human fanatics, who killed everyone related in any way to vampires.

In this age world, nobody was safe. Not even the oldest vampires. Especially now, when religious fanatics were often seen between vampires. They were phrasing Lilith and believing that she was their God, but they still coexisted peacefully with humans, by AVL orders. But of course there were a lot of morons, who challenged AVL and fed on humans publicly. They didn't last long. Even Ancient Pythoness didn't go in all of this shit. We were just observing. She let all these morons believe in Lilith, just for the sake of peace. Nobody wanted to start a war.

I passed the receptionist table and walked trough the corridor that lead to the meeting room until I reached my destination. On my way, I passed a lot of AVL workers and they all eyed me. Nobody from here liked that there was a bigger Authority then AVL, but nobody was brave enough to fight.

I was near the meeting room, when three guards stopped me.

"Present yourself and the reason you are here." First one commanded.

"Look, if I am here, that means that the guards who stand at the entrance door let me in. I already told everything to them, so can we just pass all of this? Because I have a job to do and I don't have a lot of time." I explained and eyed all three guards, one by one.

They eyed each other and I saw doubt in their eyes. I rolled my eyes and stepped closer to the one who talked to me. "Listen, I am Dahlia Lynley-Chivers, and I know that you know who I am, so just back off." I hissed and saw the guard's eyes widening. He nodded and I stepped back from him. "Thanks." I smiled and passed all of them.

Without a doubt I walked straight in the meeting room and found quite an interesting scene in front of me. Roman was behind the King of Louisiana, with a stake next to the King's heart and Roman's other hand was on King's throat. Sheriff was kneeling next with handcuffs, Nora was sobbing in the corner with guards around her and all the AVL members were sitting casually in their seats.

"If I knew that here would be this big celebration, I would have come sooner." I said and Roman slowly lifted his head to me. "Roman, tell me that here isn't happening what I think it is. Because if it is true, then my invitation never reached me." I smirked and walked to the empty seat behind the table, which I knew was Roman's. I sat down and saw that all eyes were on me. While Roman composed himself, I tapped my nails to the table.

"Probably the invitation got lost." Salome smiled besides me.

"Oh, how comfortable for you! The invitation got lost." I said in overdramatic voice. "Or you wanted to do everything secretly and walk around the vampires laws." I hissed and in vampire speed was in front of Roman. "I normally give the benefit of the doubt to everyone, but I don't think that this will happen now. Fix me if I am wrong, but now you are holding the trial for King of Louisiana and Sheriff of Area in that case, I would have to arrest you. And Ancient Pythoness wouldn't be happy." I threatened and saw how Roman tensed.

"No!" Salome rushed to our side. "This is just an interrogation." She quickly explained. The other members of AVL silently agreed and Roman's eyes shifted from my ones to Salome. I glared at Salome and she took a small step back. Even though she was older than I, but I held bigger power in vampire world. Nobody could harm me, unless they wanted to face Ancient Pythoness.

"And the whole stake stuff?" I got back to my normal, calm tone. I passed Roman and Salome and walked to Nora. One more bloody tear rolled her cheek and I lifted her chin, for her to look at me. She took a quick breath and I let her face go and patted her shoulder.

"Just for scaring." Roman said with strong voice.

"They didn't look scared when I came in." I laughed bitterly. "You have to create a better lie."

"We are not lying." Alexander, one of the members of AVL said.

"Kid, don't get in this whole business. I already have enough information to arrest you and then you would probably meat True Death. Now, shush." I said and then turned to Roman and Salome again. "Tell your guards to unlock them. Or you have something against that?" I asked all of the vampires in the room.

"No." They shook their heads and I smiled. In a few seconds the vampires were released and I stepped between them. I looked at both of them and then turned to the AVL members. While Sheriff and King were released from handcuffs, Roman and Salome got in their seats again.

"Now, what did they do that they deserved so much attention from AVL?" I asked and crossed my hands over my chest.

"They killed vampire spokesperson Nan Flanagan." Roman said and smirked.

"Interesting." I nodded and eyed both vampires at my sides. "But I heard that she was fired. True?" I asked and AVL members nodded. "So thinking logically, she lost all of her authority. Right?" I asked and AVL members nodded.

"So, knowing that she came there with guards and, knowing Nan, she had to threaten or order for them to help her. Because what other reason she had to go there so soon and straight to the King? Did anything like that happen?" I asked again and both King and Sheriff nodded. "Well in that case, the Sheriff or King had all the rights to kill her. Because, first, she disobeyed the rules. And second, she threatened them. And in this case, because lets take that she was still held important, you, AVL members had to give them a warning. Or make the new Magister deal with them. As I see, dear AVL members, you need to re-read the vampire laws." I smirked.

They were all speechless. Nobody expected me, to turn all the night's events upside down. Just now, I saved the Sheriff's and King's buts. For the matter of fact, I made King and Sheriff the heroes of this story, because they acted by the rules of vampires' laws.

"We also have a reason to think that they might be in Sanguinista movement." Salome said quickly. They were grabbing the last peace of evidence they thought they had.

I took a step forward and turned to the vampires, whom I before stood next to, and asked, "Are you?"

"I know nothing about it and I believe just in mainstreaming." The King said. He looked slightly pissed off. Maybe because he wasn't a hero in this whole situation, and in the vampires' community he was heard as desperate hero. That's what happens when you are turned after the Civil war.

"Sheriff?" I turned my head to him.

"I try to stay out of politics." He said with emotionless tone. Even though, I was sure that he was enjoying the events of the night.

"That doesn't prove anything! They might be lying." Roman hissed.

"This does prove that you are paranoid." I rolled my eyes. "Anything else?"

"Yes." I heard King's voice behind me. Roman nodded for him to continue and now the spotlight was on King of Louisiana. "Russell Edgington." He said with his deep accent and shut up. Trying to look mysterious or something.

"Russell Edgington what?" Roman encouraged him.

I saw Sheriff glaring at King, but the King didn't notice that. He took few steps forward and now stood in front of the Sheriff and me. "He is free. We didn't kill him. We buried him alive, but somebody dig him out."

"What?" Rosalyn gasped.

"Russell Edgington, alive! What an epic fucking disaster!" Dieter exclaimed and laughed bitterly.

I clenched my jaw and closed my eyes. Even in those ages that I walked this earth, I had never wanted to rip a vampire in peaces like I did now. I just saved the sorry ass of that freaking Queen and he decided to appear as a hero. I just didn't understand what was so heroic about Russell Edgington.

I felt Sheriff tensing besides me and I shook my head barely visible to anyone. If now he would kill the King, he wouldn't save himself.

I saw shock and the same time victory in Roman's face. I wanted to wipe thatexpression from his face. But one way or another, he wouldn't save himself from the problems I would create for him. Of course if he would still be alive, after all of this. I was ready to kill the Guardian after I would dealwith the sorry ass of King.

"What do you suggest, Mr. Compton?" Roman asked with a grin.

"We would secure him and bring him to you. Or we would die trying." The King said with a strong voice and then turned to the Sheriff and me.

Was the King total moron or he just appeared like one? What was wrong with him? Was he suicidal or something? Because if he was, I could organize his death. And soon. Like now.

Sheriff just raised one eyebrow. Before he said anything, I took a step forward and pushed the King behind me. Of course I had to control my powers, because I didn't want to be responsible for broken wall. I took two more steps and leaned to the Authority members' table. "This doesn't change anything. You can't sentence them death." I nodded to Sheriff and King. "And it is up to them if they will bring you Edgington."

"I am waiting for the answer." Roman smiled and leaned to his chair.

I turned around and glared at the King. He shifted uncomfortably and turned his eyes from me. "We will bring you Russell." Sheriff nodded and we heard Nora gasping.

"Then everything is settled. You just have to get your tracking de…" Roman started.

"No." I denied him quickly.

He eyed me and I crossed my hands on my chest. "Then someone is going to follow you." Roman said to the Sheriff and King.

"I'll do that." I smiled. Roman wanted to object but I raised one eyebrow and challenged him. "You are not my boss, so you can't command me to do anything. And if that is it, we are leaving." I said and turned to go. Sheriff and King followed me and when we were next to the door, I looked trough my shoulder. "I almost forgot. There will be consequences."

We left the room and once the doors were closed behind us, Sheriff was ready to jump and rip King's head off. I grabbed his hand and shook my head. "They are still watching." I said silently and the King eyed us.

We got out of the AVL building and once outside and far from the guards, the King was pressed to the wall and Sheriff was holding him by the throat.

"You fucking moron." Sheriff hissed. His fangs were out and he was near killing the King.

"I am with Sheriff. You are a moron. I got you out of that shit, but no! You just had to bring Russell in all that mess." I rolled my eyes and took step closer to the Sheriff. "Though, neither of us can kill you. You are still the Queen of Louisiana." I said and saw Sheriff taking a deep breath. "Sheriff, do I have to repeat anything?" I asked and saw how Sheriff tensed more. After two seconds, the King was on the ground and Sheriff turned to me. "Thank you. Now, my name is Dahlia Lynley-Chivers, Ancient Pythoness executor." I smiled.

"Eric Northman." Sheriff nodded. "Why exactly you saved us?"

"I was supposed to save just you, but apparently sunshine got in a way." I smirked and the King squirmed. "Ancient Pythoness has a soft spot for you, Eric. Also something about Thalia owning you."

"You know Thalia?" Eric asked me.

"Yes. We were in the same nest for a while." I shrugged and looked at the King, which now stood straight.

"How are we going to catch Russell?" He asked.

"For your own safety, Your Majesty, I would suggest youto back off and skip this. We don't want that the King of Louisiana would hurt himself." I mocked his accent.

"I am the King! I have to be there!" Moody Queen shouted.

"Not for long you'll be the King." I smirked. "Eric might keep his place, because he is old and vampires do respect him. But you, you are young and stupid. You became the King, just because Nan wanted to use you. Now when she is gone, new King or Queen will be chose. But first the Russell thing has to be fixed."

King clenched his jaw and took few steps back. "Let Bill observe. He might learn something." Eric smirked and I eyed him.

"Fine. He can watch. But not touch." I laughed. Bill frowned and hissed. "I always liked Sophie-Anne better. She at least was fun to be around."

We stood few second in silence, but then Eric turned to me. "What will happen with Nora?"

"Well, AVL can't exactly do anything, because they already have enough problems. And they have no right to hold her trial. They would be risking too much, now when I caught them trying to walk around vampires' laws. So you should be calm. She would probably be held in her cell and that should be it. But I will send someone to watch them." I assured him.

Eric silently nodded and then looked at his watch. "Sun is going to rise soon. I suggest we go to the nearby vampire friendly hotel." He said.

"Sure. I already have a room there." I nodded. "Bill, are you against that?" I asked politely.

"No." He said and passed us.

We ran to the hotel and once there Eric and Bill ordered a room. We decided to meet in the bar, once the sun will settle and I got in my room. I fell on the king size bed and took out my phone. After a quick text to Thalia, I took a shower and then got in my bed. I was dead when sun rose.

* * *

**Author's note: Chapter 1 is done! For those who didn't read SVM books, I am going to tell that I don't own Dahlia or Thalia. Thalia didn't appear often and Dahlia was main character in couple of short novels, that Charlaine Harris wrote.**

**So what did you think about Dahlia? And as written in summary, this is rewrite, so more than couple of things will be different than in T.B. season 5.  
**

**I hope you liked!  
**


End file.
